Life On The Edge
by CarmelitaMontoyaBenson
Summary: The new girl with a messed up home. A boy with a perfect life. What happens when they cross paths at their school for the first time.


Main Characters

Olivia Benson

Elliot Stabler

Carmen Davis

Parker Stabler

Stabler Children-Oldest to Youngest

Dickie Stabler-32, eldest brother

Summer Stabler-30,second oldest, only girl

Eli and Oliver Stabler-28, twins

Kendle Stabler-27, fifth oldest

Parker Stabler-26, youngest brother

Olivia had each child at age

Dickie-18

Summer-20

Eli and Oliver-22

Kendle-23

Parker-24

Plot

Parker and Carmen were best friends in elementary school. Carmen has to move away where she never sees Parker again until she joins the Special Victims Unit in New York. Carmen becomes Parker's new partner and they fall for each other. Parker is married to Stephanie Myers and has two children, who aren't his. Parker and Carmen become best friends again.

Relationship

Olivia and Elliot are married and have Parker. Parker is their son. Olivia is Elliot's partner. Elliot notices the connection between Carmen and Parker. Elliot, Olivia, Munch, Fin, Amanda, Nick, and Cragen all bet on when they will be together.

Olivia and Elliot have five other kids. Dickie, Summer, Eli, Oliver, Kendle, and Parker.

Stephanie has two affairs with the same guy, Charlie Lee. Two daughters, Carmela and Sandy.

POVs

Parker

Carmen

Olivia

Elliot

August 2005

Parker's POV

I was sitting in my desk when she walked in. She was wearing black pants with a white shirt with a black vest. The teacher spotted her and said, "You must be Carmen Davis."

"Yes, sorry I'm late. My mom's car broke down and she made me walk the rest of the way." The teacher had a look of pity on her face and said, "You should go to your seat now. Please sit beside Parker. Parker, raise your hand please." I raised my hand and saw the girl walk to the desk beside me. She sat down and waited for the teacher to start talking. Our teacher, Mrs. Anderson, told us to pick out a book and start reading for the first hour of class. I looked at Carmen and thought, She's not dressed like the other girls. They are wearing pink and she's wearing black. Why? She looked at me and said, "Why are you staring at me?"

"I'm sorry."

"Carmen and Parker, please be quiet. This is silent reading time." We both nodded and went back to our reading. After we finished our reading, Mrs. Anderson said, "All right, it's time for math." She passed out our workbooks and we started our work. I wrote a note and tossed it on Carmen's desk. She opened it and wrote something back.

I like the color black. Why?

No reason. I just wanted to know why. Do you not like the other girls?

They're bimbos. I hate the color pink.

Why? It's a girly color.

I don't like girly things. Why do you care so much about me not wearing pink?

I like girls in pink. They remind me of bubble gum and I like bubble gum.

Go marry it then. I don't care for pink and I don't care that you don't like me.

I don't want to go marry bubble gum. It's sticky when it gets in your hair and it's very difficult to get out.

Then don't put it in your hair. It goes in your mouth.

So...do you have a lunch.

You asked me a question and you put a period instead of a question mark. No, I don't. My mom forgot to pack me one.

Stop being so smart and sorry about lunch.

:)

I looked at her and noticed a faint mark on her cheek. Soon enough it was time for lunch and I saw Carmen, sitting at her desk. The rest of the kids had already grabbed their coats and lunches and were heading outside for lunch. I looked at her and asked, putting on my coat, "Are you coming?"

"I don't have a lunch." She said, laying her head on her desk. I said, placing my lunch box on her desk, "You can share with me, if you want. My mom packed two of everything."

"I don't want to eat your lunch. Your mom packed it for you." It sounded kind of muffled because her head was still on her desk.

"It's fine. Come on, I think Mrs. Anderson's going to get mad if she finds us in here." She raised her head and said, "I'll get into trouble and I don't care. You should go ahead and leave."

"I'm not leaving unless you come with me."

"Then you'll be in here a long time then." She said, folding her arms across her chest. Mrs. Anderson came into the room and said, with relief in her voice, "Thank goodness. I thought you two were outside. Come on."

"I'm not coming." Carmen said, her arms still folded.

"Why not?" Mrs. Anderson asked, walking over to us.

"Her mom didn't pack her a lunch. I told her that she could share with me, but she doesn't want to."

"Sweetheart, Parker wants to share his lunch with you. Why don't you share lunch with him?"

"I don't want to. It's his food and it's rude to take other people's food."

"Not if they're offering. Come on, I'm sure that he doesn't mind."

"I don't." I said, resting my hand on hers. She looked at me and said, "Fine."

"All right, now please join the others outside." Carmen got up and whispered, to me, "I hope you don't mind me."

"No, I won't mind." I said, wrapping a arm around her shoulders.

December 2007

Carmen's POV

Parker and I had gotten a lot closer over the years, but that ended when I told them the truth. It was around Christmas. I had told Parker and his family the truth about me and my mom. Both of his parents were cops and a friend that was a lawyer let them have temporary custody of me for a little while. Parker and I were starting our homework for the night when his older brother, Dickie, who wanted the month with us, said, "Dinner's ready. We're having your favorite, Carmen." I smiled and hurried down the stairs. My mom had been arrested a while ago and that's why I was with Parker and his family. His older sister, Summer, who was staying with us until she found a place, said, "So, how is school going?"

"Good. We're working on our school play." Parker said, breaking out in a smile.

"Yeah, it's so much fun." I agreed.

"So, what are you doing for Christmas break, Carmen?" His second older brother, Eli asked. I looked at him and said, "I have no idea. I normally stay home with my mom then run down to the café by my house."

"She gets drunk, doesn't she?" Summer asked, angrily. I nodded and said, holding my head down,"Yeah, but it's okay."

"Carmen, can you look at me, please?" I didn't look up until Parker gently cupped my face and said, "Please." I looked at him and said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. So, what happened over Christmas?"

"My mom hit me every day over break. She would hit me with a bottle or beat me until I passed out."

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through that, sweetie. She won't ever hurt you again, you can trust me on that." Their mom said, firmly. I gave her a smile and said, "Can I be excused?"

"Sure, Parker would you like to be excused too?" He nodded and said, "Come on, we have to finish our homework."

"Nerd!" I said, playfully shoving him.

"Dork!" He said, shoving me back. I was running up the stairs when he grabbed my hand and pulled me back. "What?"

"Ladies go second."

"Then why don't you go second?" I said, smirking. He laughed and said, "I'm not a girl." I rolled my eyes and continued walking up the stairs. Parker and I sat down on his floor and continued our work. We finished our homework and Parker said, "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Yeah, you can pick it." I said, climbing on his bed. He laughed and said, picking up a movie, "Is Charlotte's Web or High School Musical 2 or Wizards of Waverley Place: The Movie?"

"I love High School Musical 2! Let's watch it!" I said, bouncing up and down on his bed. He put it in his TV and said, shutting off the light, "You start singing to the songs I will push you off the bed."

"Whatever." I said, laying on my back. Parker joined me on the bed and wrapped his arm around me. I scooted closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

Olivia's POV

We had gotten temporary custody of Carmen when she told us that her mother was abusing her. I had told Casey, our ADA, about what she told me and asked if I could file for temporary custody. She said that I could and should file immediately, but first told me to make sure it was okay with Elliot. We were sitting on the couch, watching TV when I thought back to that night.

That night, Elliot and I were laying on our bed when I asked, "You know that little girl in Parker's class?"

"Carmen?"

"Yeah, remember what she told us? About her mother abusing her?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well...I was talking to Casey about filing for temporary custody and..."

"Do you want temporary custody of her?" I nodded and said, "I do, but I want to know if you're up for it. I mean we already have six little ones around the house now."

"Dickie is a sophomore, Murmur is in eighth grade, the twins are in sixth grade , Kendle's in his fifth, and Parker's in fourth grade. Our only little one is Parker and he doesn't think he's a little boy anymore. I think you should file for temporary custody until we find out what to do." I sat up and said, "Really? You mean that?"

"Of course I do. I want you to do it." I kissed his lips soundly and said, "You're the best."

"Thanks."

I looked at my husband and whispered, "You're the best." He laughed and said, getting up from the couch, "Thanks. You were thinking about the night we talked, weren't you?"

"I was. I just can't help, but think about it. I mean Carmen is an amazing girl, but the scars define part of her."

"She's a strong girl and those scars prove it. Now, Mrs. Stabler, shall we head off to bed?"

"Yes, Mr. Stabler, but I think we should check on Carmen and Parker. I haven't heard them for the past hour." He nodded and we headed up the stairs. I saw Carmen, her head laying on Parker's chest with Parker's arm wrapped around her. I smiled and heard Elliot whispered, "Should we move her?"

"No, let her sleep. We need to get her prepared for court and make sure she's ready to testify later on this week." I said, softly, closing the dark until it was cracked. Elliot grabbed my waist and said, closing our door, "Now, may we talk?"

"If I am thinking about what you are thinking about is talking then I'm all for it."

"Good, then come here." He pulled me closer and crashed his lips on mine. I slowly unbuttoned his shirt and whispered, against his lips, "Slow tonight?" He lowered his head to my neck and whispered, kissing and nibbling it lightly, "Whatever you want." I moaned softly and whispered, "Mmmmm...please." He gently put me on the bed and we made love that night. I woke up the next morning and saw that my husband had left. I tossed on my husband's shirt with a pair of sweat pants and headed down the hall to see if the kids were up. I opened Parker's door and saw that they were still sleeping. I walked over to the bed and said, "Kids, time to get up. You have to get ready for school and I hear that your dad's making breakfast." Parker woke up and said, rubbing his eyes, "What time is it?"

"Seven o'clock. Come on,how about you go in my room and get ready while I wake up Carmen?"

"Okay, see you downstairs." He said, getting up and kissing my cheek. I waited until he left the room and said, softly, "Carmen, baby, time to get up." I gently shook her and then I felt the hit. I groaned, but Elliot raced up the stairs. Carmen woke up and asked, scared, "What happened? Mrs. Stabler, what's wrong?" I looked at her and noticed she looked concerned and scared. I said, "Nothing." She looked at Elliot and asked, "What's going on?"

"Sweetie, it's okay." He said, sitting on the bed and holding her. I sat down on the other side and said, "You punched me in the jaw. You have a pretty good right hook. What happened?"

"My mom would shake me and then beat me. I'm so sorry, Mrs. Stabler."

"Honey, you can call me Olivia and it's okay. How about you get ready for school?"

"I'm really sorry about hitting you, Olivia." She said, looking at her feet. I kissed her head and said, "It's okay, honey. El, can you go check on the others?"

"Yeah." He kissed my cheek, Carmen's head, and left the room. "S-She hurt me so much. I have no one. Love is pain. No one loves me." She said, shaking in my arms. I picked her up and said, setting her in my lap, "Baby, that's not true. I love you and so does my family. Do you want to go to school today? I mean my husband and I were wondering of we could help you prepare for court. It's your choice, baby."

"Is Parker going to school?" She asked, finally looking at me. I gave her a small smile and asked, "Do you want him to stay with you?"

"Yes, but if that's a problem I totally understand."

"I'll talk to his dad, but I'm pretty sure he'll allow it. Now, you go get dressed and head downstairs to eat." She looked at me with her chocolate brown eyes and whispered, "I've been hurt so much. Love is pain and when I'm here with you, I don't feel that pain. I love this feeling a lot and I'm glad you gave it to me." She hugged me and I felt her tears against my husband's shirt. I stroked her hair and then she got up and left the room. She slammed a door shut and I stayed on the bed for a couple minutes and then walked downstairs. I sat down next to Elliot and said, when he placed an ice pack on my jaw, "She's upstairs changing." Summer looked at me and asked, "What happened?"

"Carmen punched me in the jaw when I woke her up. She had a flashback of her mother."

"Oh...is she okay?"

"I have no idea. She started crying then ran off to the bathroom. Elliot, she was wondering if you would let Parker stay home with Carmen while we prep her for trial."

"Yeah, that's fine. Ken, can you grab their work?"

"Sure." I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and then Eli said, "How are feeling, Carmen?" She looked at him, blankly, and said, "Okay, I guess." He nodded and Summer said, "You can sit by Parker. I'll fix you a plate." She got up and went to the kitchen. Carmen sat down beside Parker and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and kissed her temple. I smiled and squeezed Elliot's hand. Summer came back and said, setting a plate in front her, "Would you like to go shopping with me later on today? We can look for some new clothes." Carmen looked at me and asked, "Can I?"

"Sure, Summer I want you to back by eight." Carmen smiled while she ate her breakfast. When she finished, I said, "Parker and Carmen, go grab your coats and go wait in the car." I waited until they left and I said, turning to the rest of my family, "I need you guys to be really supportive right now. Carmen's trial is on Friday and I want her to be as relaxed as possible. I mean she's only ten, but she's been through a lot." They nodded and Oliver asked, "Can Parker sit up front with Casey at the trial to make sure she's comfortable? I mean they are joined at the hip."

"I'll have to ask Casey, but I'm pretty sure that she'll allow it. Now, hurry up before you're late." They each grabbed their plate and headed into the kitchen. They came back, kissed my and Elliot's cheek, and left. Parker and Carmen came back and left to get in the car. Elliot looked at me and said, "You need to get ready. I'll go wait with the kids."

"Okay, see you in a few minutes." He kissed my lips then headed out to the garage. I got up and headed upstairs to my room.

Elliot's POV

I saw Carmen and Parker, sitting in the backseat, talking and laughing. I opened the door and said, "What's so funny?"

"Parker told me that you walked out of the house with no pants on. You wore your boxers out until Summer told you." I laughed and said, "Yes, I did. It was actually pretty embarrassing."

"What was pretty embarrassing?" My wife asked, getting into the passenger seat. I opened the garage and said, "The time I walked out of the house with no pants on."

"That was pretty embarrassing. So, are we going straight to the precinct or are we going to get donuts for the squad?"

"We can get donuts. Cragen is going to want a chocolate one, so we have to make sure that no one takes that one." Olivia said, firmly yet playfully. I rolled my eyes and said, "Yeah, let's get going." I felt Olivia put her hand under mine and she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered back. I parked the car in the parking lot and said, "I'll be right back."

Parker's POV

Carmen and I were sitting in the backseat with my mom when Carmen asked, "What if she's not guilty? Will I have go back with her?" I squeezed her hand and said, "It's going to be okay. My parents won't allow that." She looked at me and said, "How do you know that?" My mom looked at us and said, "I will try my best to make sure that you won't go back to her." I looked at Carmen and saw fear in her eyes. I put her head on my shoulder and said, "It's going to be fine. She's not going to get you." I planted a kiss on her head and hugged her. She sighed and I saw her close her eyes. My mom looked at me and whispered, "Did she fall asleep?"

"She just closed her eyes." I heard her snore softly and nodded at my mom. My dad came back in the car and said, "I'm back with the donuts and is Carmen sleeping?"

"She just fell asleep." My mom said, sighing. My dad started driving and about twenty minutes later we were at the precinct. My dad said, "Parker, I'm going to carry Carmen in."

"No, I got her." I said, firmly. My dad looked at me and said, "Are you sure?"

"I got her."

"Okay, at least let me get her out of the car." I nodded and slid in out of the car. My dad helped me get Carmen out of the car and I put Carmen on my shoulder. My dad and mom looked at me in shock. We headed up the stairs and Carmen started to stir. I sat her down on the bench and said, "I'm going to stay here." My mom sat beside me and said, "That's fine. I'll stay too, El, can you tell Captain that I'll be there in a minute with Carmen and Parker?"

"Yeah. Do you or Parker want a donut?"

"Leave three on my desk. I need to relax Carmen before she's talk to Captain Cragen."

"Okay, see you inside." He kissed my mom, Carmen's cheek, and ruffled my hair. My mom whispered, touching Carmen's shoulder, "Honey, we're at the precinct. I need you to get up." Carmen woke up and gave my mom a small smile. "Now, baby, you're going to talk my captain about the abuse of your mom and then on Friday you're going to have to repeat it again. Are you ready to do this?"

"I don't think I have a choice. Let's get this over with." I squeezed her hand and whispered, "It's going to be okay." She walked into Cragen's office with my mom and I waited with my dad. He had set me on his lap and told me everything was going to be fine, but that was a lie. Everything was not fine and everything was certainly not okay.

The trial had started around noon and ended about two. Carmen had to testify and in all honesty she was strong. Her mom said that she caused all this stuff to herself. Carmen, my family, and I were sitting on a bench. Casey, the ADA on her case, came over to us and said, "The verdict is in." We got up and slowly made our way back into the room. The judge said, "On the counts of child abuse in the third degree, how do you find?"

"We find the defendant guilty."

"On the counts of child neglect in the second degree, how do you find?"

"We find the defendant guilty."

"Kelly Davis you are sentenced to 25 years in prison. Court adjourned." We left the courtroom and I could tell Carmen was happy, but something wasn't right. I knew I was right when the next week, the day before our performance, there was a knock on the door. Summer opened the door and I saw a woman, in a suit with her hair in some type of cool bun thing, with a paper in her hand. Summer called for my mom and dad to come down. I watched in the doorway as my mom cried and told my dad to get Carmen. I yelled, "No! You can't take her away!" My mom held me as Carmen came in and asked, "What's going on?"

"Honey, this is Faith Waters, she's a social worker. She's here to talk to you something."

"Is it my mom? Is she dead?" My mom nodded and said, "She died of liver disease and you have an aunt. Your aunt has offered to take care of you."

"No! I'm not going with her." She said and she ran towards me. I held her and hugged her. "Parker, how about go help Carmen get packed?"

"Yes ma'am. Come on, Carmen." I grabbed her hand and we slowly made our way to the guest room.

Carmen's POV

I just found out the worst news of my life. I have to leave Parker and his family! I have an aunt, which is someone I haven't seen since I was two. Parker grabbed my suitcase and said, "I don't want you to go."

"Parker, there's something I want to tell you."

"Wait...I want to give you something." He ran out of the room and I continued packing. He came back and said, "Here." He handed me a necklace with a cross as a pendant. I smiled and said, "I can't keep this."

"Yes, you can. I want you to wear this and it's also something for you to remember me by. Now, what did you want to tell me?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." I hugged him and said, letting him go, "I want you to keep this." I handed him a pin, which was my mom's mom. He smiled at me and said, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too. Don't forget about me."

"I won't, trust me." I said, zipping up my suitcase and sitting on my bed. Parker sat next to me and said, "Can I put the necklace on you?"

"Yes." I moved my hair and he put it on me and gently touched the pendant. He pressed his lips to the back of my head and whispered, "Will you always wear this?"

"Until I can never wear it again. Promise me that you will wear that pin until you can't wear it anymore."

"I promise you." I got up and said, lifting my suitcase and walking out of the room, "I have to go." He grabbed my hand and we walked on the way down the stairs. His mom spotted us and said, "Carmen, it's time for you to go."

"Please, I can't go." His mom hugged me and whsipered, "I will never forget you."

"Olivia, please. Don't let her take me way, please." I cried until the social worker pulled me away. I tried to fight her, but she picked me up and walked me to the car. The social worker put me in the car, put my suitcase in the backseat, and said, getting in the car, "Do you want to tell me your name?"

"No. You took me away from a family that cared for me and now I have no one." She sighed and said, "It's a long drive to Staten Island, so do you want me to get you anything. Are you hungry?"

"I'm fine." I said, folding my arms across my chest. She nodded and kept driving. I laid at my head against the window and watched the scenery go by. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. The social worker tapped me on my shoulder a little later and said, "We're here. I'm going to walk you inside, okay?"

"Whatever." I got out of the car and grabbed my suitcase from the backseat. The social worker and I headed up the driveway and a woman opened the door. I glared at her and she said, "Hi, Carmen. I'm Aunt Jane." I rolled my eyes and pushed her aside, walking in her house. My aunt smiled at me and said, looking at the social worker, "Thank you so much for her bringing my niece to me. She's in good hands."

"I will come back to see you in a month, okay?" She asked, looking at me. I rolled my eyes at the social worker and said, "My name's Carmen."

"I'm Faith Waters."

"Goodbye, Faith." She gave me a quick hug then headed out the door. After Faith closed the door,my aunt said, "Come on, little one. I have to show you where you'll be sleeping." I nodded and followed her. She opened a door and there were stairs. She grabbed my arm, shoved me down the stairs, and said, tossing my suitcase down the stairs, "This is your room. You're not allowed to leave this basement." I looked at her from the floor and said, gasping for breath, "I understand." My body had hit the floor and knocked the air out of me. She slammed the door shut and I looked around the basement, my eyes finally adjusting to the dark. I had found a light switch and turned it on. I gasped when I saw what my bedroom was supposed to be. I saw a mattress with a blanket and a pillow along with a tub. I sat on the mattress and cried. I cried myself to sleep and I woke up to my aunt, hitting me over and over again. I tried to fight her off, but she slapped me across the face repeatedly and told me to shut up. She slammed my head against the mattress multiple times, but I stayed silent.

Parker's POV

I was sitting at the kitchen table doing my homework when Summer said, grabbing a bottle of water, "Hey squirt, how's your homework coming along?"

"Okay, but I need help with this."

"What subject?" She asked, sitting down next to me. I turned my homework over to her and said, "Your favorite, English!" She laughed and said, "You are such a dork. Now, what do you not get? It seems like you did the first few just fine."

"I don't understand why she had to go. I don't understand why she couldn't stay here with us." Summer looked at me and asked, touching the pin, "Did she give this to you?"

"Yes, it was the day she was leaving. I miss her a lot and the worst part is that we have a performance tonight at seven o'clock and she has a solo." I said, laying my head on her shoulder. "Baby, I bet you that she's just fine and that she wants to come here, but she can't. I know it's hard, sweetie, but it's going to be just fine."

"I gave her the necklace dad gave me before she left." Summer held me and said, "Let's talk in the living room after you finish your homework."

"Okay, but can you help me with this?"

"Sure." We finished my homework about twenty minutes later and we headed into the living room. Summer asked, "Did you two talk before she left?"

"She did, but I don't want to tell you want she said."

"Why? It wasn't anything inappropriate was it?"

"No, but she told me...she told me..."

"What? What did she tell you?"

"She told me that she loved me." Summer looked at me and said, slightly shocked, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah and I um...I said it back."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, she was my best friend and I really do miss her." I laid my head on her shoulder and cried. Summer kissed my head and said, "I'm sure that she's fine. Maybe tonight she can see you perform."

"Yeah because she's totally come a whole two hours to see me perform. She's gone and she's never coming back!" I yelled as I got up and ran to my room, slamming my door shut. My mom opened my door and said, "Baby, you know that we don't slam doors in the house."

"I don't care! Why should I care when she's gone?" My mom sat on my bed and said, "You have a performance tonight and I want you to relax. I'm pretty sure that Carmen is safe without hurt. Now, come on. I need you to get you ready."

"I'm not going!" I said, firmly. My mom stared at me and asked, "What?"

"I refuse to go! Carmen won't be there for her solo and or our duet, so what's the point?"

"You have to go. Maybe Carmen's aunt will let her go, but she's about two hours away."

"I'm still not going!" She nodded and said, "Get dressed and meet us downstairs. We're leaving in about thirty minutes to get you there. Now, get dressed." I got up and walked over to my closet and said, opening it, "It's here."

"What?"

"Carmen's dress. She left it here."

"Baby, I made sure to pack everything in her suitcase. Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Come here and look." My mom came over and gasped. I smirked and said, "I still don't want to go, but I will only go because I have no choice. My mom nodded and said, "Come downstairs when you're done." I nodded and got ready. I walked downstairs a few minutes later. My mom said, "I'll be right back. I need to grab something before we leave." She walked upstairs and closed a door.

It was about an hour until the program started and that's when I saw her walk in. She was wearing the dress I saw in my closet. She smiled at me and said, walking over and hugging me, "Hey." I hugged her back and said, "How? Why?"

"I told my aunt that it was absolutely necessary for me to come here, but she wouldn't take me. Her son did, but he won't take me back home." She let me go and I saw the necklace was still on. I touched it and whispered, "You didn't take it off." She touched the pin and nodded. My mom looked at her and said, "We'll take you home after this, okay?"

"Thanks." She grabbed my hand and we headed to our group. About an hour later, it was time for my duet with Carmen. I said, "She had no one to turn to." Then the song, The Night Christ Was Born, started and I started singing. I smiled when I saw Carmen step down and say, "Why? Why couldn't she stay at the inn?"

"There was no room." She sang her verse and then we sang together. She grabbed my hand and looked at me while she sang. Our song ended and we got a standing ovation. We bowed with the rest of our class and then it was for us to leave. Summer looked at me and gave a me a wink. I rolled my eyes and said, turning to Carmen, "Can we talk?"

"Yeah." I grabbed her hand and led her over to a corner. "Did your cousin really drop you off?"

"No. I caught a cab here and I have to get home. My aunt doesn't know that I left.


End file.
